Ash and Leaf
by WitChan
Summary: AshxLeaf.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm day in Kanto, a boy, Ash, and his Pikachu are lying on the bed inside his bedroom. They looked bored because there was nothing to do. They couldn't find anyone to battle, most of their friends were busy, and they couldn't find anything to watch on television. All of that will chance in a few days once they go to Kalos to start a new journey there. They heard about it a few days ago and learned that it's a great place to live and to battle trainers. He told his mom about it, too, and asked her if she wanted to go with him and Pikachu. She said no, but that didn't disappoint them.

Anyway, he heard a truck from outside. Getting out of his bed, he looked through the window to see what was going on. He saw a moving truck and a car near an empty house. "New neighbors, huh? Okay," Ash said.

But that's not it. Two adults inside the car got out of it, while three of them got out of their trunk. Then suddenly, a beautiful girl with brunette hair came out of the car and Ash dropped his jaw. "Holy shit, man... She's the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen..." Ash said.

Pikachu rushed near the window to see who Ash was talking about. "You see that babe with the brunette hair?" Ash asked, pointing at the girl. "I wanna do her so bad."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"You're right, Pikachu. I could ask her out on a date, then do her," Ash said.

Rushing out of his room with Pikachu, Ash headed towards the front door to go outside. After reaching to Leaf, he lightly tapped her shoulder, making turn around. "Hi there, I'm Ash," Ash said, smiling at the girl.

"Hi. I'm Leaf, and I'm new here," Leaf said. She a short blue skirt exposing her navel, a red skirt almost reaching the bottom part of her knees, a white hat, white shoes, and beautiful earrings.

"I know because I've never seen you around here before," Ash said. "So, what town, city, or region did you come from?"

"Vermillon City," Leaf replied.

"How long have you been living there before moving here?"

"Since the day I was born."

"Ah. Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Because I wanna go on a date with you, if that's okay with you," Ash replied.

"I'm up for a date, Ash," Leaf said.

"That's great. Where do you want to go?"

"That restaurant my parents and I always go to. It's on the eastern side of Viridian City," Leaf replied.

"I know what restaurant you're talking about. Most of their stuff costed a lot of money. I'll pay for the stuff we're eating, though. You don't have to worry about wasting any of your money," Ash said.

Hugging Ash, she said, "Oh, Ash. That's so kind of you." Then, she let go of him.

"I can bring my Pikachu with us, too, if you don't mind."

"I won't mind, Ash. Where do you live, by the way?"

"Over there," Ash replied, pointing at his house.

"Huh. Come with me, so I can introduce you to parents," Leaf said.

"And I'll introduce you to my mom after that," Ash said. Both went inside the empty house, while Pikachu followed them.

After a while, the three are heading to Ash's house. Ash opened the door and they saw Delia coming from the kitchen. "Who's the girl, Ash?" Delia asked.

"Leaf. She and her parents just moved here from Vermillon," Ash replied, then he looked at the brunette. "Leaf, this is Delia, my mom."

"Nice to meet you," Leaf said as she and Delia shook hands. Then, they stopped.

"We're going on a date later tonight, mom," Ash reminded.

"Where will you two go?" Delia asked.

"That expensive restaurant in Viridian City," Ash replied.

"I see. Try to have fun, guys."

"We will, mom," Ash said, and Delia sat on the couch as she grabbed the remote from the arm couch.

"You feel like helping me and my parents put our stuff inside our new home?"

"Sure, Leaf," Ash replied, and he, Leaf, and Pikachu went outside.

Several hours later, Ash and Pikachu went over to Leaf's house for the date. After knocking on the door, it opened. Leaf was the one that did it. "Ready, Ash?"

"Ready, Leaf," Ash replied, and Leaf joined him and Pikachu as she closed the door before locking it. "Off to Viridian City!"

More hours later, Ash, Leaf, and Pikachu returned to Pallet Town. They had a great time in Viridian City. During their date, they talked about the things they did in the past. Also, Leaf told him how she admired him for being a great gentleman on their date, unlike the other boys she dated before him. He used his money for him and Leaf (and Pikachu) to eat at the restaurant while Leaf saved hers, he was holding the restaurant door for her to enter first, he didn't embarrass her during the date, and he used his manners like a mature guy.

Leaf's other dates were downright embarrassing. None of the previous guys she dated weren't mature and kind like Ash, especially the first one that started a few fights before getting arrested. Also, most of them had a little amount of money.

But anyway, Ash looked at the brunette and asked, "Feel like having fun with me at my house before going home?"

"Yes," Leaf replied sweetly. Ash was the only guy that asked her that. The others didn't. Even if they did, Leaf would've rejected them due to their immaturity.

As they reached to the door of Ash's house, they saw a note. Ash took the note from the door, saying, "Dear, Ash. I'm out shopping at the 24/7 store in Pallet Town. Love, mom". "Good," Ash said, crumbling the note. He unlocked the door before letting Leaf and Pikachu get inside first. After he got in, he locked the door. "Now let us go to my room," Ash said, touring Leaf to his room. Pikachu decided not to watch them go at it. Instead, he climbed on the couch to go to sleep.

Once there, Ash closed the door, while Leaf grabbed his ass. Then, a blushing Ash turned around and Leaf, also blushing, pinned him on the door. After touching his lips with hers, she attacked his tongue as she swirled all over it. Ash swirled his back, moaning with Leaf as they shut their eyes. Going under Leaf's skirt and her panties, he caressed her ass. Leaf was getting excited during their kiss, so she wanted more.

Breaking up their hot kiss, Leaf said, "Fuck me, Ash."

"For a second, I thought you wanted to leave early. But yeah, I'll fuck you... really good," Ash said.

Both took their clothes off fast for some nasty intercourse. After Leaf exposed her body, Ash looked around it and said, "Whoa, Leaf... Nice body you got there..."

"Thanks, Ash. I must say the same to yours," Leaf said. Now she bent down and Ash kneeled. As he gently put his hands on her waists, he plunged his cock inside her cunt before moving his hips fast. "Great start, Ash. Don't stop," Leaf said, moaning again she took each thrust. She enjoyed it, too. Ash also moaned, but not as loud as Leaf's. Pikachu heard it, but it didn't annoy him.

"This feels so good," Ash said, loving the sounds Leaf's pussy was making and the beautiful melody of her moaning.

"Don't stop until we cum, Ash," Leaf said. She forgot to tell him that at the start.

"Okay, Leaf," Ash said.

More hard thrusts later, the two reached their climax and Ash's thrusting ended. After calming down, the trainers got off each other before putting their clothes back on.

"Ever heard of Kalos before?" Ash asked.

"I haven't, Ash. What about it?" Leaf asked, and Ash told her what other people told him about it. "Huh."

"Wanna join me and Pikachu for a new journey?"

"I gotta ask my parents' permission to go. I hope they say yes."

"I'm sure they will. If not, then I'll stay here with you," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash," Leaf said. Both resumed their kiss seconds later.

A few days later, Ash, Leaf, and Pikachu are heading to the airport to buy tickets for Kalos. Before that, Leaf asked her parents' permission to join Ash and Pikachu and they accepted it. Almost reaching inside, they saw an orange-haired girl coming out of it and it was Misty. She just came back from Hoenn after participating in a special Pokemon battle for Water-types only, and it lasted for a week.

"Who is she, Ash?" Misty asked.

"My girlfriend, Leaf," Ash replied. Then, he kissed Leaf on her cheek.

"Where are you guys going?" Misty asked lowly.

"To Kalos," Leaf replied. She, Ash, and Pikachu went inside the airport, and Misty just stood there looking sad.

The End


End file.
